Albus Potter And The Secret Of The Goblet
by Dystopia Unseen
Summary: This follows Albus Potter's journey at Hogwarts. Part 1 out of 7
1. Chapter 1

**The Snake Chronicles**

**Book 1- Albus Potter and The Curse of The Goblet**

**Before it all beguns, remember that in the end, we all have to face the darkness within…**

**Chapter 1- The Sorting Surprise **

**Albus got onto the train to Hogwarts. He was partially nervous and partially excited. He kept reminding himself that everything was going to be fine and that his cousins, Roxanne, Fred and Rose were also starting Hogwarts with him. Fred and Roxanne were twins who filled the house with mischief, just like their father, Uncle George. Rose was much more of a book-smart person. She was extremely worried about her house. He had always been close to Dominique, his elder cousin who was in her fourth year. He was worried that his age gap with Dominique would not help him to get friends at Hogwarts. He was lost in these thoughts, until he bumped into Molly.**

**Molly was Uncle Percy's daughter. She was extremely dignified and preferred order rather than mischief. Molly told him that he should have been more careful and led him to the Couch 7, the couch where first-years were sitting. He suddenly wondered that how many cousins and sisters did he have? He started counting, there was Victoire, Dominique and Louis, his cousins through Uncle William and Aunt Fleur. They all were 1/8****th**** Veela as Aunt Fleur's grandmother was one herself. They were in there seventh, fourth and third year respectively. Then there were Molly and Lucy, through Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. He always thought that they acted like they were adults, though they were in their fifth and second year respectively. He always thought than Molly was way too desperate too prove herself. Then, there were Fred and Roxanne who were total pranksters. He liked them, but there was really no connection. His older brother, James always kept on irritating him and Lily was much more like his brother. Rose was a lot like Molly and Hugo was another person he sort of had a connection with, though it was much weaker than the connection he had with Dominique.**

"**Lost in thought?' Fred asked cheekily.**

"**Oh, No, nothing like that, by the way did Aunt Angelica send any Sherbet Lemons?"**

"**Seriously are you Albus Potter or Dumbledore? We are not muggles, you know? Here take some Chocolate Frogs, they might help you feel a little better about the upcoming sorting, you know…" Fred said dropping six chocolate frogs into Albus' palm.**

"**Go, easy on him, he is after-all a half-blood anyways," sneered a boy from the other side. He continued "I am Karl Lopez from the Lopez family. I would have attended Castelobruxo, if not for this exchange program."**

**Albus replied, "So stop being a jerk."**

"**He is angry as he has to attend Hogwarts for 7 years, and be separated from his family. He is the fourth of the seven children, as far I know. I, for one can't wait to attend Hogwarts!" a perky voice came from the middle boy. **

"**I am Ren Suzuki, by the way. Nice to meet, I just love your outfit, Albus." The boy continued.**

"**Wait, how did you know my name?" Albus stammered.**

"**I saw you in Argentina in 2014, at the Quidditch World Cup, your mom's Ginny Weasley, right? Her commentary is just so great! Too bad, Bulgaria defeated Japan." Ren told.**

**Albus was taken back that a person knew his mother before his father, as his father like defeated the dark lord. He was though interrupted in his thoughts by Rose.**

"**Albus, I think he is from Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school." Rose whispered.**

"**No need to whisper, I do have great hearing skills. And yes, I am from Mahoutokoro." Ren replied. **

**Karl suddenly told Albus that he had also seen the World Cup as he was from Brazil. "Pity, they lost to Bulgaria in the final. They were the runner-ups."**

**Ren replied, "Hey, we can bond over that Bulgaria defeated us both!" chuckling a bit. Albus in his mind, thought that Ren would be great friends with Fred and Roxanne.**

"**Yeah, we Bulgarians are great." A voice came from the corner. **

"**Who are you?" Karl asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.**

"**I'm Bisera ****Aleksandrov, a candidate from Durmstrang. "Oh, handsome boy, can you not eye me suspiciously, Bisera told flirtingly.**

"**Oh, stop flirting. I know flirtation when I see it." Karl replied.**

"**Karl, you have a bit of chocolate on your nose." Rose told him.**

"**Thanks for that, I can get a little messy. What's your name?"**

"**Rose Granger-Weasley" Rose answered.**

"**Wait, you are related to Ginny Weasley and Fred and Roxanne?" Ren and Bisera asked at the same time.**

"**Yeah, she is my aunt." Rose replied.**

**As Ren, Karl and Bisera continued asking questions about Hogwarts and European Schools, Albus thought to himself, that he was going to Hogwarts. His father had told him stories of his own time at Hogwarts, but they seemed so magical. Was he going to make the best of the seven years? Was he going to be popular? Would he be judged by professers. Albus kept on thinking and sank into deep thought, until he heard a pat on his head and saw Molly awaking him.**

"**Yer are the s'tudents! A giant burly man told a small dwarf size like man. **

"**Ah, a pleasure to see you" the small dwarf addressed the students, while the first-year students got into the boats.**

**As he got into a boat, Albus saw a winged horse quickly fly across the sky. He asked Ren, Karl, Bisera, Rose, Fred and Roxanne but nobody saw it. Soon, they were led to the hall from the sorting ceremony.**

_I am the hat, I am the hat_

_Sorting students thin and fat_

_I am the hat, I am the hat_

_You're a wizard, not a cat!_

_Created by the four friends who tell_

_The story of Hogwarts and sell._

_We all fall down, but they didn't fell_

_As Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena tell._

_The brave knights Godric took_

_Made the hat that you look_

_Great Slytherin so misunderstood_

_Was the home of the serpent and the snake_

_Rowena, the one who used her wits_

_Never led ashtray the four friends with her little bits_

_Helga, the great caretaker_

_Took the students who no one would care_

_They made me, with their wits all great_

_I am the Sorting Hat, no one would debate!_

**As the long poem finished, the sorting hat looked around to applause. Then the deputy headmaster , Professor Flitwick called out:-**

**Anastasia, Natasha**

**The hat took a few seconds before shouting GRYFFINDOR!**

**Alexsandrov, Bisera**

**She got up all nervous and it took seven minutes, before the hat decided SLYTHERIN!**

**After a few more rounds, Professer Flitwick called out.,**

**Lopez, Karl**

"**It's going to be interesting…" Karl commented**

"**Sure, you are right." Professor Longbottom assured him.**

**The hat almost immediately told him GRYFFINDOR and he sat at the Gryffindor Table.**

**Potter, Albus**

**Albus stood up timidly and sat on the stool. The hat asked him:- "Tell me, what does it feel like being the son of the Harry Potter?**

**Albus confused told that the hat better sort him into Gryffindor. The hat calmly told him "Don't you know sorting Harry into Gryffindor is one of my regrets?" And shouted SLYTHERIN!**

**After walking to the Slytherin table, he saw Ren being sorted into Slytherin as well and Rose into Gryffindor. The Weasley twins got sorted into Hufflepuff, much to Albus's surprise. The, the sorting hat proclaimed that it was a Pact Fulfilment in over 30 years!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Into The Nest Of Slytherin**

**Everybody was waiting for a response from the Sorting Hat, that what the pact fulfilment meant. The Sorting Hat explained that when the founders made them, they had always wanted for each of the houses to have exactly 10 students for a total of 40, and this had been achieved for the first time since 1989. The Sorting Hat, then returned to its dormant state, not budging and then four different caps emerged from it in the colors of the four houses and then a rattling was heard under the floorboards which sounded like different metallic objects banging against each other. Then, Ren, Bisera and Albus followed a prefect into the basement. **

**One of the elder prefects started with the following message playing from a tape-recorder:- ****Congratulations! I'm Salazar Slytherin, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Slytherin House. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget. Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumours about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent. Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth? I didn't think so. But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honour and traditions of Slytherin. We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your pencil case. But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite. Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students?The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it. And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cosy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them. A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night.**

**Asking the prefects about the message, the prefects told that it was the spirit of Slytherin that had told the message and they had taken permission from Headmistress McGonagall for the tape-recorder. Albus, in awe from the message went into a corner of the room. Ren and Bisera soon followed.**

"**Hey, that was interesting! I don't think that this house could get any better!" Bisera told Albus.**

**Albus replied:- "The line which I am from has remained Gryffindor for centuries! Should I be guilty that I feel at home with Slytherin?"**

**Ren told Albus:- "Everybody has a little bit of all qualities inside them. Your ambition probably stood out."**

**Bisera told- "Wow, Ren, you are capable of being surprisingly motivational. I feel like you have a secret library of quotes."**

**Bisera, are you trying to trigger a LOL moment? Because this isn't working. Ren told.**

**What's a LOL moment? I'm pure-blood, so I really don't get this. Bisera told.**

**Ren replied:- "It is a basis for a meme, and I guess you don't know what is a meme, so it is basically a moment that seems funny."**

"**By the way, do you know that back in 1997, Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?" Albus asked, not wanting to be left out.**

"**Wait, a second, it is not just some legend?" Ren asked, his eyes widening, seeming that they would fall off.**

**Bisera told:- "Are you trying to brag about your father's achievements? Because we all know- in legend or in reality."**

**Albus nodded half-heartedly. He saw Bisera and Ren and thought about whether he belonged in Slytherin. After thinking about it for a while, he decided that the sorting hat wanted him to be in Slytherin and it was right.**

**Bisera and Ren continued their conversation for a bit while Albus climbed onto the bed and slept, not knowing what challenges awaited him.**


End file.
